


Constricted

by liepard442



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 21:59:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5760430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liepard442/pseuds/liepard442
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kano is late to meeting with the Snake under the old highschool-- Threats from the snake, and it simply toying with him ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Constricted

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to apologize if anything seems out of character, etc. I've actually never written with the snake before, but I wanted to use it in this fic since there aren't any fics with the snake and Kano that I could find--

**Constrict:** to make narrower, especially by encircling pressure.

 

\--------

 

He didn't like coming here-- And, yet, he had to. If he didn't, who knows what that  _ bas-  _ Kano shook his head at that thought. No, bastard wasn't a good way to describe that damned snake.  _ Son of a bitch  _ was more like it. Besides, ‘Sis hated that word. It was best not to use it, even if she wasn’t around anymore. Either way, Kano slowly made his way down the staircase, heading deeper and deeper underneath the high school-- It, honestly, shocked Kano that no one had found this damned place and shut everything down-- And, yet, by some miracle, that hadn’t happened. 

Not that it was really a  _ good  _ miracle that it hadn’t been. Or, at least, it wasn’t as much a miracle to  _ him.  _ No, it was more like some kind of dumbass curse. Then again, at the same time, it could very well be a strange miracle. Because, more than likely, if anyone found out about this damned place, Kano would get the blame for it. He always got the blame whenever something would go wrong. And, just like always, the threats would start. 

If he didn’t straighten up, then it’d kill them. That’s what it always said. That’s what the snake always threatened to do. And, while it had never moved to do so… Kano knew, very well, what that damned snake was capable of.  _ He’d  _ been hurt by it too many times to count. And, while that damned thing took residence in his father’s body… There was no way that the man he was coming to meet  _ today  _ was his father. The two were nothing alike.  _ He would never want any of this to happen.  _

And, deep down, Kano knew that was the truth. He knew that the man who had become his father didn’t want any of them to be hurt. He didn’t want for them to die-- For what? His wife’s return…? As much as  _ all  _ of them missed her, Kano knew that there was no way that he would have agreed to  _ this  _ if he knew what it would cause for them-- If he knew that it would cause Ayano’s death, and so much  _ pain and suffering  _ for him. But, he could put on a brave facade for his siblings, even with everything that he kept hidden from them. 

It was pathetic, really. How he let someone like this damned  _ snake  _ push him around. He felt so pathetic-- Because he couldn’t do anything to change things. If he told Tsu-  _ Kido  _ and Seto…? They’d surely try to find a way to stop this. And they’d just get hurt. It’dd kill them, just like it had promised it would  _ so many times  _ when Kano had managed to step out of line around it. 

As he continued down the spiral, metal staircase, Shuuya pulled his phone out of his pocket. The memory of the day he had gotten it making him legitimately smile just a bit. All four of them had gotten a cellphone from their dad-- So if they ever got lost, they could call each other, or even him-- But, now, out of the four people that he had originally been able to contact with the device, there were only two that he really  _ could  _ talk to. And, even then, most of the words that would come out of his mouth would be some kind of lie. They’d ask ‘Where are you?’ And he’d respond with some kind of lie-- They’d ask ‘Are you okay?’ And he’d tell them he was fine. If it weren’t for where he was right now… Even  _ he  _ would have started to believe his own lies. 

Of course, as the light from the phone’s screen illuminated things a bit more-- Kano’s eyes widened as he looked at the time that his phone displayed- And, soon after his heart was starting to pound.  _ He was running late.  _ That wasn’t good-- No, he couldn’t be late-- … But, at the same time, he couldn’t just  _ not _ show up, either. With the thought of what might happen if he was even  _ more  _ late than he was already going to be… Kano, more or less,  _ ran  _ down the stairs, almost tripping over his own two feet right before he reached the bottom.

He had expected to have a few more moments of freedom when he reached the bottom of the staircase… But, instead, he froze as his own eyes locked with those  _ oh so familiar  _ red eyes. Kano was almost completely frozen in place by the sight of them-- The snake had really come looking for him, when he was only a few minutes late…? That idea intimidated Kano on so many levels. And, even when he  _ tried  _ to move- When he tried to say  _ something,  _ he couldn’t. He was completely paralyzed in fear. 

“You’re late.” He- no.  _ It’s  _ voice was so stern and strict in tone. That familiar figure moved closer, stopping  _ right  _ in front of Kano and looking down at him. “I was starting to think that my most  _ precious  _ helper had left!” It added, before letting out the most  _ disturbing  _ laugh. 

_ Dad doesn’t laugh like that.  _

After a few minutes, the snake stopped its laughing, a rather bored expression coming on the familiar face. And, without a single  _ second  _ of hesitation, the snake grabbed onto Kano’s bottom jaw, forcing the boy to look up at it. “I think you owe me something,  _ boy.”  _

At first, Kano had tried to jerk away from the snake-- But, when he felt a sharp pain in his jaw, from where it was holding onto him  _ tighter  _ to keep him from fleeing, he stopped trying.  _ It’s not worth it.  _ He remained silent for a few moments, before, finally- “... I’m sorry for being late,” he apologized, legitimate  _ fear  _ in his voice. And, from the expression that his d- No, that the  _ snake  _ wore, it seemed to be eating that fact  _ up.  _ “... I lost track of time and left too late--” 

At that last part, the snake seemed to  _ sneer.  _ “I don’t care about your excuses.” Finally, it let go of Kano, and the boy quickly brought a hand up to his face, to try and ease the soreness that it had caused him. “Nonetheless…” The snake trailed off, before allowing a malicious smile to form on its face. “I believe that something should be done to deter your being  _ late  _ again, don’t you think?” As it spoke, there seemed to be some kind of sick… amusement in that all-too familiar voice. “Don’t you think so,  _ Shuuya? _ ”

As the snake continued to speak, Kano became even more stiff, his fear  _ very  _ noticeable. There was no point in even trying to use his power here, honestly. Either way, the snake would still get its way-- However, quickly, the boy shook his head. “I’m sure that won’t be necessary! You’re getting a bit ahead of yourself--” As he spoke, his voice quivered, though he tried his hardest to keep that confident smirk. He would do anything to make it seem like he wasn’t as afraid of it as he was-- 

However, that didn’t change the fact that the snake seemed to  _ feed  _ off of Kano’s fear. As much as he tried to hide it, the snake could still  _ easily  _ tell from the way the boy acted that he was  _ terrified.  _ That he was  _ afraid  _ of what it might do to him… Or to his  _ precious  _ siblings. The idea of watching the boy squirm as he made those threats that it would, eventually, fulfill… It made the snake’s mad grin grow even more. 

Every little second and action led them closer and closer to the snake’s desired ‘end--’ That August 15th where it would kill  _ everyone  _ that the Queen cared about, just to force her to reset the timeline again. Just to force her to extend its life even longer than it should have been-- And, yet… What stopped it from killing this pathetic morsel that was just  _ frozen  _ in terror…?

… It enjoyed  _ playing  _ with its food. That was the only reason that it hadn’t killed Kano off instantly, along with the boy’s siblings. It was all just a  _ game.  _ It was  _ fun  _ to just sit and watch all of them  _ suffer.  _ Every time it would reset, the  _ delicious  _ face of pure fear and terror that Shuuya would make when he watched his sister jump from the rooftop… The desperate attempts to keep it ‘happy’ so that his, oh so precious, siblings would be  _ safe--  _ The thought could make the snake laugh so  _ easily.  _

Of course, with all the threats it would make to Shuuya… They weren’t  _ completely  _ false. But, it knew that those threats would keep the  _ mouse  _ in line-- So that it wouldn’t try to escape when it came time for the  _ hungry snake  _ to claim its meal. It was almost like a python with the way it killed them-- It would watch them, stalk them-- Make sure they stayed in line… and then, almost suddenly, it would have them all wrapped around its finger… And then, before they could even say anything, they would be tortured and killed in the most slow and  _ agonizing  _ ways that the snake could think of. 

“Ah, but you see, why should I not go after the delicious  _ prey  _ that happens to be frozen right in front of me, like a mouse who can hardly move after its spine has been broken!” As the snake spoke, it let out yet another cackle-- It was so  _ disturbing  _ to hear that damned laugh. “You know, as well as the mouse, that your life is to eventually end in the jaws of the  _ starving  _ snake!” 

Kano was silent, not knowing how to argue with the snake-- Not that he wanted to. He knew that if he stepped out of line anymore, what would happen. … Nothing had happened to  _ them  _ yet, but the snake had done plenty to hurt  _ him.  _ And, if the snake was so easily able to hurt him, for such  _ little  _ things… Kano knew that it couldn’t be trusted to not his siblings. Which was the exact reason that he would cooperate with the snake, as much as he hated it. “... Just don’t hurt  _ them-”  _

“Ah, it’s so  _ pathetic,  _ really! How you care so much for the pathetic,  _ short  _ lives of your so-called siblings!” As the snake spoke, it could tell that it was already starting to strike a nerve. Then again, it was one that it had struck several times before-- The entire reason that it was bringing up this point, even now. “You don’t even have any blood relation to them! The only thing that makes the three of you  _ siblings  _ is the fact that you were all brought into the same house because a family wanted to  _ study your powers--”  _

And, just like the snake wanted, it finally led to a reaction from Kano. It’s gaze was met by a harsh glare from the  _ much  _ shorter blond-- And, to be completely honest, the snake found it quite pathetic. Hilarious, even. How did he think that he even stood some kind of a chance against it? It was  _ pathetic.  _ Not that it wouldn’t mind watching the boy try, only to fail and receive even  _ more  _ of a ‘justified’ punishment-- Not that the snake really  _ needed  _ a reason to do anything to the boy. He was his for the taking, after all. It wasn’t like Kano would  _ tell  _ anyone about what happened here. It’d figured that much out several loops back-- 

The boy cared too much for his sibling’s safety. To the point where he would put his own on the line… What kind of creature, in its right mind, would do something like that? That was, most certainly, one thing that the snake didn’t understand about humans. Shouldn’t they care more about  _ themselves  _ than the lives and safety of  _ others?  _ Not that it really  _ mattered.  _ It just mean that, despite the boy’s utter stupidity, the snake could have so much  _ fun  _ toying with him.

“What are you going to do,  _ Shuuya?  _ Try and stop me because I talked bad about your  _ precious  _ ‘family?’” the snake taunted, taking a few steps backwards, away from the blond. “Because I would absolutely  _ love  _ to see you try to lay a hand on  _ this  _ body! You  _ know  _ that you wouldn’t be able to do it!” As it spoke, another smirk came across its face. This was just too much  _ fun.  _ Taunting him-- It knew that, even if he  _ did  _ manage to make himself land a blow on it, he wouldn’t hit very hard at all. 

That fact had been proven  _ many  _ timelines ago. Of course, just as the snake expected, Kano stayed put, not even making a move towards it.  _ Just like I had expected.  _ “Ah, but I guess I was right! You’re just like the scared little mouse-  _ Full of fight,  _ but when it really counts… You  _ freeze  _ in terror, allowing the  _ starving  _ predator to devour you! I can  _ taste  _ your fear,  _ boy.  _ No use in even  _ trying  _ to hide it.” 

“... Just do whatever you’re going to,  _ damn it!”  _ Kano finally exclaimed, his voice filled with nervousness and fear… But also irritation. Of course, almost as soon as the blond had managed to speak up, he seemed to shy away, knowing that he had stepped out of line once again. 

“Ah,  _ eager  _ to see what I have in store, eh?” The snake turned away, not allowing the boy to see its face as it spoke. “Perhaps I’ll make you  _ wait  _ for your punishment. To teach you to be  _ patient,  _ and not to  _ rush me.”  _

And, even though Kano couldn’t see its face… He knew that there was still that damned smirk. It was so  _ disturbing  _ to see the man who appeared as his father  _ smirking  _ like that-- Laughing at his own pain and anguish--  _ How could he allow this to happen to the children that he had, supposedly, cared  _ so much  _ about?  _ Who knew. 

Of course, Kano also had to remind himself of the very real possibility of the fact that he had no idea. Why would the snake inform him of what it was doing to his youngest son…? Of course, Kano’s thought process was cut off when the snake, finally, spoke up again. 

“I no longer need your assistance today,” it stated, turning back to face him. “Leave.” There was a short pause-- And, for a moment, it seemed as if the snake was going to go completely silent-- Would Kano be able to flee without any sort of punishment for being late…? “And just  _ remember,  _ your punishment for today’s  _ fuck up _ will be delivered to you in  _ due time,  _ my  _ loyal assistant.”  _


End file.
